


Gelosia da arciere

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come può piacerti 'The Avengers'?" le chiese, mentre una miriade di pseudo-alieni-robot si riversava sull'immaginaria New York.<br/>"Intendi a parte per la quantità di fighi tutti messi insieme?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelosia da arciere

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Felicity ha un debole per gli spericolati arcieri -

 

**Gelosia da arciere**

 

"Occhio di falco? Chi sceglierebbe mai quel nome?" borbottò Oliver, cambiando canale.

"No, non farlo." lo pregò Felicity, accoccolata contro il suo fianco.

Con uno sbuffo, Oliver rimise il film di prima.

Mentre sullo schermo Clint Burton tendeva l'arco in un modo assolutamente scorretto - a detta di Oliver - Felicity si tese, in attesa del successivo colpo di scena.

"Come può piacerti _The Avengers_?" le chiese, mentre una miriade di pseudo-alieni-robot si riversava sull'immaginaria New York.

"Intendi a parte per la quantità di fighi tutti messi insieme?"

Oliver sbuffò. "Riformulo: come può piacerti Clint Barton?"

Felicity fece un sorrisetto. "Diciamo che ho un debole per gli spericolati arcieri."


End file.
